Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-31559538-20190711023817/@comment-176.147.103.206-20190715210050
LOLILOL75 a écrit : 176.147.103.206 a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : 176.147.103.206 a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : 176.147.103.206 a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : 176.147.103.206 a écrit : LOLILOL75 a écrit : Greenn06 a écrit : Tsuru, Garp prime, chaton, momousagi, onigumo, doberman, sentomaru, et j'en passe. Et ta réponse concernant tsuru c'est du blabla ça ne prouve pas le contraire, la vérité c'est qu'on l'a pas vu se battre comme tout les autres point.. Oui donc en fait la marine a 10 types du niveau de Joz dans leur rang sa fais à peine beaucoup et surtout c'est tellement contradictoire avec les faits et la mise en avant d'Oda x) Onigumo l'araigné level Cracker ?? doberman le dalmatien ?? LOL laisse moi rie j'ai des doutes peut être sur les deux candidats au poste d'amiral , sur tsuru voir Sentomaru mais le reste nan nan et nan faut un minimum analyser le manga parce que la spéculation a ses limites et y'a des logiques à respecter .. Cracker lui te crée autant de bras voir plus que Onigumo juste pour un clone biscuit , Cracker qui tank des coups de Luffy G4 un type monstueusement fort en terme de force brut qui n'a rien avoir avec un onigumo dont la seul action est de mettre des menottes à Marco quand ce dernier est en panique et se reçoit des lasers par derrière by Kizaru .. Le dalmatien qui a rien montré en dehors de placer un shigan sur Luffy pré ellipse au bout de sa vie en combinaison avec momonga action qu'un Vergo aurait tout aussi bien pu faire que se soit pour Marco ou Luffy .. En comparaison met Cracker face à Luffy et ses alliées à MF il te défonce Ivanko , Luffy pré ellipse et Jinbei rapidement .. Et peut retenir un temps Marco .. Ses VA de plus ne sont même pas des candidats potentiels pour le le poste d'amiral .. Garp prime est un cas spécial et je vois pas l'intérêt de mettre Garp prime face au commandant de Yonkou .. Vergo est pour le moment le meilleur VA qu'on a vu en action et il s'est fait OS par Law fin de la discussion .. De quelle logique tu parles au juste?? Juste â wano des mecs capable de rivaliser avec des top commandant il y en â a la pelle et tu veut nous obliger â croire une logique que au QG seul les 3 amiraux peuvent tenir tête au commandants?? Si la marine â 10 mec niveaux cracker hors amiral ça n'a rien d'incroyables quand on sait que les meilleurs allié d'empereur on ce niveau. Tu parles dz choses que tu ne sais pas c'est comme dire smoothie est nul Parcequ'elle galérer face â reiju beh c'est pareil. Sa n'a rien d'incroyable 10 types du niveau Cracker ?? je suis choqué mais vraiment tu crois c'est qui Cracker ?? Qui à Wano a le niveau de Cracker ?? Soit le Top 3 de l'équipage de Big Mom ?? Qui a la même puissance de feu que Luffy G4 à Wano de même que dans la marine ?? J'avais peur qu'on en arrive la mais j'ai l'impression que les fans banalisent le niveau de Cracker et Doflamingo parce qu'on avance dans le manga je suis choqué de lire ça clairement x) je suis choqué aussi de l'incompréhension des intentions de l'auteur qui sont faciles à comprendre avec MF avec le BIg three qui affronte du level amiral et non VA .. Et à quand 10 types de level Marco à wano et dans la marine ?? Toujours plus aller Oda pond nous ce genre de merde tu feras plaisir au fan de DBZ .. Déjà cracker et doflamingo leur ryuo est inexistant. Â wano il y a asura douji,inuarashi,nekomamushi,kawamatsu,denjiro juste eux ils sont réputés étre de la même force et quand on voit comment ils tiennent avec jack. Sans compter kyoshiro/fukurokuju et d'autre yakuza alors oui le niveau de cracker/doflamingo se banalise mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre. John giant et ronz qui se font OS par bar barbe blanche c'est un argument ça?regarde luffy gear4 Les vice amiraux c'est comme commandants chez barbe blanche,ministre chez mama tu peux trouver des opéra ou atmos qui se font martyriser par des shishibukai et pourtant ont t'il le niveau de marco/katakuri? Pas du tout. Beh la marge chez la marine est encore plus grande on peut trouver des légendes comme garp/tsuru tout comme des maynard/bastille. Tu connais le niveau des autres chef de base G-1,G-2,G-3,G-4,G-6,G-7,G-8,G-9??Non clairement pas et pourtant un chef de base comme vergo nous à fait la meilleure démonstration de haki koka qui soit. Tu connais le niveau des chef d'unité? Comme sentomaru? Voila tu parles sans savoir. On suit ta logique oda se carre complètement le coquillage de smoothie donc on l'enterre elle aussi ^^ PS:tu vois katakuri niveau amiral quel grosse blague même toi tu n'y crois pas,sentomaru maitrise le ryuo alors qu'il est bien inférieur à tonton kizaru alors que katakuri ne sais même pas l'utiliser. ryou ryou ryo bref le nouvel argument choc mdrrr maintenant dès qu'on s'est pas quoi dire on dit ryou mouhaha au moins tu as le mérite de me faire rire surtout avec tes arguments en carton :'D bref sentomaru plus fort que Katakuri , nan j'ai trouvé mieux plus fort que Kaidou ah nan j'ai mieux que Roger même mdrrr Neko et Inu les traumatisés dès qu'ils entendent le nom Jack ?? Entre tenir en alternant et être de même niveau il y a une marge importante surtout avec un Jack qui en garde sous le coude comme forme hybride , karaté hp x) Jack est fonceur je crois que tu n'as pas compris le caractère du bonhomme donc le voir se faire toucher par le gros samouraï n'est pas signe d'une égalité loin de la quand on sait qu'il tank un coup de trompe de Zunesha .. Ah d'accord Kyoshiro est meilleur que Cracker ou Doflamingo maintenant ?? Sur quelle base ?? Même les Yakuza à la noix sont meilleurs que Doflamingo et Cracker ?? Ah oui je sais j'ai oublié l'argument Ryou mouhahaha en plus il sont tellement badass ses 9 fourreaux surtout quand on sait qu'ils se sont fait martyriser par l'équipage de Kaidou durant 10 ans tellement supérieur au top commandant on se demande comment ils ont finis sous les barreaux ... Bah tu me diras ryou encore une fois mouahaha Smoothie est présenté comme une pirate qui vaut 932 millions de berry une pirate juste en dessous de son frère Katakuri qu'on a vu en action contrairement au VA remplissage et interchangeable selon l'humeur d'Oda x) Katakuri a le level pour être amiral c'est mon point de vue j'ai pas à le justifier suffit de voir son combat contre Luffy , HDR , HDO du turfu , HDA supérieur (je cite Katakuri "il y a des choses qui dépasse le HDA classique") , éveil que demande le peuple ou plutôt le GM .. Il y a OS et OS l'ami John Giant se fait défoncer comme un moustique venu chercher les embrouilles avec à un humain armé d'un insecticide la ou Luffy a eu le mérite d'envoyer tout se qu'il avait dans le ventre et de faire chuter Kaidou après bien sur il y a rectification avec un Ace marqué par kaidou .. Ryuo l'argument qui remballe toute t'es conclusions hâtives,c'est comme ceux qui â l'époque disait "woa big mom â une force surnaturelle qui peut la blessé" beh on apprend que le ryuo supérieurs blesse n'importe qu'elle dur â cuire y compris kaido. Oui bien sur jack utilise du gaz mais pas sa forme hybride contre les duc juste parcequ'on là pas vu,c'est là qu'on voit t'es argument sont limitées. Jack n'a pas réussi à les vaincre alors son endurance c'est une autre histoire et ça ne concerne que des zoan éveillé et pas des cracker/dofla. Sentomaru pas forcément plus fort que katakuri mais â un meilleur HDA que katakuri est de loin. Pour être niveau amiral il faut le HDO du futur de kata,le HDA supérieur qui fait des dégâts internes et offre un bouclier plus un fruit du démon au top. Tsuru dans sa vivre card oda la considère comme une femme qui maitrise l'armement et l'observation ainsi que la femme la plus forte de la marine. Et pourtant momousagi était candidate avec chatto tout ça parce qu'elle rentre dans le schéma des amiraux=acteur japonais,animal de couleur en lien â leur pouvoir qui doit être digne des amiraux. Et pourtant ils n'ont pas été retenu et c'est compréhensible quand on voit tsuru la femme la plus forte de la marine sans un fruit abuser sûrement son haki qui est au top. Tout ça pour dire que le titre amiral il y à du haut niveau qui suivent juste après et tu n'as pas repondu à mes argument de chef de base et chef d'unité. Ton argument remballe rien du tout c'est de la démagogie pure ta merde bientôt tu vas me dire que Sentomaru peut blesser Kaidou et le vaincre si tu continue dans ton délire de Ryou la réponse à tout bref cache toi derrière ta nouvelle forme de Haki de l'armement si tu veux moi j'en ai rien carré mais viens pas pleurer quand on verra tout ses personnages de secondes zones se faire malmerner par un Queen ou King qui n'ont même pas ce Haki en réserve .. Donc tu ne sais pas lire ?? Jack a perdu patiente vu son caractère rien d'étonnant il n'y a aucune question de force la dedans seulement de manque de patiente pourquoi l'auteur précise ça pour en fait nous dire que Jack a tout donné dans ce combat x) Maintenant jack est un zoan éveillé ?? supposition .. Et au fait les traumatisés n'ont pas précisés que ils ont alternés nuit et jour tandis que jack lui ne se reposait jamais le gars il a réussi à combattre nuit et jour deux types sans soucis et tu veux me faire croire qu'ils ont son niveau alors que tous les jours eux se reposaient tranquillou .. Neko en une journée entière jack se le fait surement tout comme Inu qui sans cette tactique n'aurait jamais tenu le choc en solo en continue face au plus faible des calamités .. Bah j'espère bien le gros Sentomaru se fait turbovioler par Kata' quand je vois qu'il réussit même pas à coucher Luffy pré ellipse avec son fameux ryou ;) La source de ton délire please ?? Pour devenir amiral il faut remplir les conditions suivantes , tenez je vous passe le formulaire mdrrrr (désolé c'était tentant) c'est pas comme si les amiraux utilisaient essentiellement leur FDD depuis le début du manga .. Kata dispose du HDO du futur mon gars , du Haki supérieur relis son combat face à Luffy tu verras qu'il dit à un moment qu'il y a des choses qui dépasse le Haki de l'armement et juste ensuite Luffy se casse les mains malgré le HDA quand il fait un poings contre poings contre lui , Kata dispose d'un FDD très versatile et qui lui permet bien des choses avec l'éveil de son FDD et surtout les propriétés du Mochi qui peut se transformer en quelque chose de collant , dur et malléable pour le CAC c'est le top du top .. momousagi n'est même pas une création de Oda si tu savais c'est un personnage qui sort de nulle part .. tsuru est une vieille désormais et surtout il n'y a jamais de femme amiral donc son niveau reste inconnu et je la vois pas niveau amiral sinon on lui aurait proposer dans sa jeunesse commme pour Garp . Chef de base ?? Vergo est chef de base il finit OS par Law un rookie qui se fait déboiter par Doflamingo .. D'ailleurs son successeur c'est Smoker le type qui se fait hacher menu par ce même Doflamingo .. Avoir le Ryou ne fait pas de toi un puissant hein c'est un tout et doflamingo se fait large la plupart des types aperçu à wano pour le moment .. D'ailleurs une chose à préciser le vieux Yakusa dit que le Ryou qu'a produit Luffy quand il détruit les colliers est bien supérieur à tout se qu'il pouvait lui apprendre donc bien supérieur à l'utilisation qu'il en fait toute sa life .. Bien sûr que si il remballe t'es argument,moi aussi je peut dire que smoothie put la défaite vu qu'en anime elle est pas fichu de vaincre reiju et en scan elle à pas bougé le petit doigt. Qui te dis que jack n'a pas utilisésa forme hybride au juste??juste parce que l'on voit dans le laps de combat qu'on a eu? Sentomaru maitrise le ryuo et pourtant large inférieur à un amiral,les 3 amiraux ont utilisé le haki barrière à marineford,pour suivre la vitesse de kizaru il faut le HDO du futur et les amiraux ont tous des pouvoir qui justifie leur titre de plus puissants arsenal du gouvernement. Donc oui pour être amiral il faut être au top et la concurrence est rude et malheureusement katakuri n'a pas le niveau car pas de HDA supérieur ni de fruit top tiers,après katakuri développera le ryuo aucun doute mais pour l'instant il ne l'a pas il à seulement un Koka plus dur que luffy. Vergo chef de base à montré un HDA digne de le mettre comparable à des daifuku,oven donc les chef de base valent des commandants yonko, et smoker deviendra aussi fort que vergo. Et les chef d'escouade du QG risquent d'être encore plus fort. Le ryuo ne gagne pas forcément ça dépend de la maitrise d'utilisation et sentomaru à été mis garde du corp de vegapunk l'atout majeur du gouvernement car sentomaru à la meilleure garde au monde. Tsuru est veille c'est un argument valable pour toi?si elle maitrise le HDO du futur et le ryuo comme rayleigh ça force physique ne compte même pas. Kaido était bourré quand luffy lui envoyer des coup,à peine se dernier sorti de son état il OS luffy c'est pas du tout un argument valable pour rabaisser John giant ou ronz. D'ailleurs tu n'as aucune explication pour l'image que je t'ai montré ou vista à besoin d'aide pour bloquer la hache du vice amiral En quoi il remballe mes arguments si tu comprends pas que maitriser le Ryou ne fait pas de tout chez un combattant juste parce qu'on vient de le découvrir et que c'est sans doute se qui causera la défaite de Kaidou, parce que des exemples ou un type qui maitrise pas une chose que son adversaire maitrise mais qui le bat tout de même il y en a plein dans le manga rien que l'introduction du Haki de l'armement sur l'île des femmes de Hancock en est le parfait exemple peut être que les femmes de l'île maitrise naturellement le Haki pour autant est ce qu'elles sont plus fortes qu'un Crocodile ou un Lucci qui ne maitrise pas le Haki en pré ellipse ?? Un autre exemple la soeur de Hancock utilise le HDO et le HDA pourtant elle se fait vaincre facilement par Luffy G2 sans haki dans l'arène donc sa ne veut rien dire ton histoire de type supérieur à tout le monde parce qu'ils utilisent le Ryou se qui compte c'est la puissance de l'adversaire .. Et se n'est pas parce que l'auteur introduit un pouvoir nouveau que sa devient la technique ultime du manga tu comprends ?? Moi je ne sous estime pas les anomalies physique du manga juste parce que l'auteur trouve un moyen pour les toucher, Kaidou reste un tank intuable et un monstre de force physique ryou ou pas de même pour Big Mom à la peau d'acier de même pour Barbe Blanche qui a une force physique de titan et une résistance , une endurance physique hors du commun et c'est pas l'introduction du Ryou qui y changera quelque chose pour le moment .. Et qui te dis qu'il a utilisé sa forme hybride et qu'il a utilisé toute sa puissance ?? Ino et Neko le décrivent comme un monstre au dessus d'eux et non comme leur égal suffit de lire leur impression, leur traumatisme et les termes qu'ils emploient pour décrire Jack .. Jack est un HP s'est confirmé et son surnom est la sécheresse je suppose qu'il peut utiliser le Karaté HP style qui demande une quantité d'eau .. Je ne veux pas te contre dire mais tu t'avances bien trop et rien ne dit qu'il faut être bon partout pour devenir amiral il y a des pouvoirs qui peuvent se revéler meilleur que la combinaison des trois haki et ainsi de suite on est pas dans un rpg dans one piece ou celui qui a la plus grosse s'est le type le plus polyvalent du manga .. Barbe blanche est l'homme le plus fort du monde est ce qu'il a montré un HDO du futur , le HDA ++ etc ?? Nan .. On ne sait pas si Katakuri maitrise le Ryou mais l'auteur le sous entends quand il dit "il y a des choses qui dépasse le haki de l'armement" pourquoi l'auteur place cette phrase à ton avis ?? C'est pas parce qu'il maitrise le Ryou qu'il va désintégrer Luffy en un coup de poing hein surtout un gars possèdant le Haki armure noir .. Quel FDD de top tier ?? Luffy le futur SDP a un FDD tout à fait lambda hein par rapport à des hommes lumière , magma et autre pourtant le plus fort sa sera lui à la fin mon coco donc ton délire il faut le meilleur FDD , le meilleur haki , le meilleur tout c'est du blabla de gamin .. Vergo peut être niveau Daifuku à voir (parce qu'on connait pas son vrai niveau) mais Daifuku il se classe combien parmis les commandants ?? 6ème en tout cas il est trop faible pour être un SC .. Donc tu admets que les chef de base sa vaut tout au plus un commandant ne faisant pas partis du Big Three .. C'est quoi les chefs d'escouades ?? Tsuru aussi forte que Rayleigh j'aurais tout entendu ici .. qu'est ce que tu en sais qu'elle a le Ryou et le HDO ??? Tu parles de ta melée ou y'a pas de suite ?? Vista te fume ce tocard qui se fait OS comme une larve par un BB qui bouge même pas d'un millimètre .. Vista est hypé par Mihawk en personne qui délcare qu'il faudrait être fou pour ne pas connaitre Vista, il est très puissant dès lors qu'il tiens tête sans difficulté à Mihawk et surtout y'a un databook qui dit qu'il maitrise le HDA et le HDO bref Vista c'est un épéiste de renommé mondial ton VA géant c'est qui le type qui se fait allumer par Barbe Blanche .. Et des mecs comme shanks,rayleigh rivalisent comment avec barbe blanche au juste?? L'introduction du ryuo de haut niveau explique pas mal de chose vu que plus on utilise le HDA â un haut niveau moins on n'utilise de force physique. Le koka est le niveau de l'armement le plus basique et sert de durcissement mais le ryuo est une armure qui ne nécessite aucune force donc forcément tu prend des exemples des soeur gorgone qui utilise â peine le ryuo c'est trop facile pour rabaisser cette capacité. Katakuri son plus grand atout est le HDO et on voit où çà peut aller dans le haut niveau (voir le futur,suivre la vitesse de la lumière,voir sur une île entière). On voit d'ailleurs utilisé inu bloqué un coup de trompe de jack avec sa main probablement armé de ryuo de bon niveau. Et pour jack passé 5 jour de combat sans utilisé sa forme hybride je n'y crois pas une seconde surtout que les deux duc n'ont pas tout montré (sulong) Les chef de base valent au moins un top 8 yonko oui,mais en attendant le G5 est la base la moins en point vu jusqu'à présent,le faite que ce soit la base la plus avancé dans le nouveau monde ne signifie en aucun cas sa puissance vu que vergo était un corrompue donc soumis au pirate. Sûrement que la base deviendra prestigieuse sous les ordre de smoker qui remettra de l'ordre. Mais en attendant la base G1 est la plus importante de tous vu qu'elle garde une entrée de marie joa,et â l'époque elle était la base qui protégeait le côté nouveau monde,son chef doit être aussi fort que magellan. Et momonga doit être le second de la base un peu comme shiryu avec magellan. Les chef d'escouade c'est genre sentomaru chef de l'escouade scientifique,ou un vice amiral chef de l'escouade des géant et sûrement bien d'autres escouades d'élite au sein du QG. Tsuru c'est pas moi qui invente c'est sa vivre card où il est dit qu'elle MAITRISE le HDA et HDO comme garp ou sengoku ou il est précisé maîtrise Rayleigh,garp,sengoku eux ont le HDR en plus et bien supérieur physiquement c'est pas comparable. Vista une pointure maintenant? Alors que mihawk ne le prend même pas au sérieux?on à jamais vu une attaque nommée de mihawk il ne fait que s'amuser et mihawk â un titre qui englobe shanks,rayleigh,fujitora et le gandhi du gorosei qui eux sont bien supérieur â vista. Son titre de "strongest swordman in the world" n'a rien â envier au titre de kaido Vista est probablement aussi bon qu'un cracker avec du ryuo en plus mais se fait bloquer par un vice amiral géant c'est un fait,mihawk est un top tier rival de shanks qui â le plus puissants coup d'épée au monde.